We plan to: 1) Work out large scale procedure to purify the chicken cone pigment iodopsin. 2) To study peptide fragments and compare to the corresponding peptides from rhodopsin. 3) Study enzymes associated with cone outer segments. 4) Measure cone pigment kinetic constants in flash photolysis experiments.